Practice Gone Wrong
by Baserdc
Summary: Practicing magic is good, but practicing magic after seeing a girl naked in front of you can lead to something much more different...


**This is my 'final' fanfic for the Mahouka series before I can advance to making more of the same ships and focusing on other animes.**

 **Also, this is my 7th one in the website, so can I have my cookie now?**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **9:36pm**

 **Some point at October 2095**

 **Gym, Chiba Residence**

It's been a day since Erika and Leo skipped school to train their close combat techniques. So far, a lot of stuff happened between the both of them today, they both trained together, fought each other, and ate together since Leo decided that he should stay with her for a few days or only tonight. One point during their session or short break of the day, Leo entered Erika's room with her in a bath towel, only to have to fall off in front of him, exposing her entire body. Throughout since that incident, he has been unfocused since and wanted to slap himself in the face for that.

"You just have to charge at it and swing your arm, it's that simple you idiot," Erika irritatingly said to Leo, glaring at him due to his stupidity.

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it!" He responded with a flush on his face. He turned his head down on the ground and his sword started to glow. He turned his head to Erika and she was staring at him. Leo moved his eyes to her breasts, remembering what happened during the day when the towel fell off in front of his eyes and got a slap for that. _"Her breasts are so—"_

"Wake up!" Erika slapped him in the face at his red spot. Leo opened his eyes wide and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He glared at her.

"Were you listening to what I said!? Use your fucking spell on that dummy over there!" She pointed at the dummy in front of them.

"What spell?" Leo tilted his head, only to irritate Erika once more.

"You don't even know!?" Erika grabbed Leo's kendo stick and her arm glowed. She charged at the dummy and sliced through the cloth, cutting it in half from the head to the groin. "That's what you were supposed to use, you idiot!"

"What did you say!?" Leo gritted his teeth in anger.

"I said idiot, dumbass!" She added fuel to the fire with a smirk. She dropped the kendo stick by accident and bend to pick it up. As soon as she turned her head to Leo, Erika felt a shove and was leaning the wall. "H-Hey! What are you doing!? Let me go at once!"

"No….you have practiced me enough and it's my turn to show you my practice," Leo moved one hand to stop Erika's wrist, pinning them against the wall over her head while his other reached for her white top, ripping it off the shreds, showing off her white bra. Erika flushed as her upper body was exposed, but her flush got exposed when Leo ripped off her blue skirt as well, revealing her white panties as well.

She was exposed, her entire body was exposed to him. She felt her body be lifted and she was carried princess like style.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She shouted and tried resist as Leo carried her around the Chiba Residence, leaving the gym. Leo stopped when he found the room he slept in for the day. He kicked the door open and tossed her to his bed and closed the door shut. "Idiot, you better have some explanation for this or I swear, I'm going to tell my brothers—"

"Uh uh uh….." Leo sat on top of her, hushing her mouth with his fingers. "You get to coach me with your magic, but this practice…this is a punishment and I will be your coach this time…"

"You better stop this right now or I'm—" Erika was cut off when she felt her lips collide with Leo's. The feeling was rough and soft at the same time. She tried to slap him in the face, but was pinned at the sheets from his hands. The longer their kiss was, the lesser she resisted. Erika slowly closed her eyes and began making out as kisses and moans were heard around the bedroom.

The pair felt their cheeks run red like roses as their lips continued to collide with each other. Leo licked her lips, granting for entrance. She followed his orders and opened her mouth open. Leo then put his tongue inside, licking her. Erika muffled at the pleasure inside her mouth before he let go. However, this gave her the advantage and she was on top of him. She ripped off his white shirt and blue robe, revealing nothing, but his tight green boxers with a twitchy moving like object inside.

"I know how to do all of these, you idiot," Erika pulled down his boxers and revealed his member. She inspected it and licked the tip, but felt tugging and now Leo was on top of her.

"This is your first time or you've done this before?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"My first time, but I've watched a lot of them on the internet," She responded with a grin. Leo reached his arms to her bra and unclasped it, revealing her breasts. He then placed one hand at her left breast and gasped. "Ah!"

Leo moved her breast around like a motion controller as her moans were heard in the room. He placed one hand to her other breast and the moans got louder and more pleasurable.

"Ah! Y-You bastard! Ah!" She gasped out, but eventually, Leo removed his hands from her breast and focused on her panties. He noticed a few stains around, but gave him a smirk either way. He pulled down her panties and revealed her womanhood to him. Leo placed 2 fingers positioned at her entrance. "Don't even think about doing it because you're gonna—Ahhhhhh!"

Erika was cut off when she felt her entrance get assaulted by his 2 fingers. He thrust his fingers deeper and deeper.

"Ah! Y-You fucking asshole! Ah!" She screamed as she held her grips on the sheets. She felt her insides tighten around him followed by a surge of orgasm tensing up her lower body. "Ah! I-I'm coming! Ahhhhhh!"

Erika held the sheets even tighter and moaned loudly as her womanhood squirted out white, sticky liquid all over Leo's fingers and wet the sheets. "Ah….hah….hah…"

Leo moved his coated fingers to his mouth and licked it and admired the taste. "You taste delicious, Erika."

"S-Shut up!" She stuttered before she went on top of him and immediately moved her head to his member. "This is what you fucking get, asshole!"

"Like you would—AH!" Leo was interrupted as well when he felt his member tensed up his lower body. He tried to move his head, but the pleasure all over him made him too weak to move. "You little…!"

Erika moved her head up and down as she continued to suck Leo's member while Leo held the sheets as well. He felt his member tense up even more and his eyes open wide.

"H-Hey! I'm coming!" He warned, but Erika continued to bob her head. "A-Ahhhhhhh!"

Leo felt his member squirt out liquid, splashing at Erika's face.

"Idiot! You should've warned me!" She scolded and glared at him before swallowing his liquid.

"Warned!? I warned you, damn it!" He responded with a glare as well before making himself be on top of her by forcing and smirked. "Now is the last one….are you ready?"

Erika nodded and he positioned his member at her entrance. He slowly moved his member inside her until she screamed, screeching the ears of Leo and was loud enough to ring around the house. However, he didn't care and thrust himself inside her, leading to a loud, pleasurable scream from Erika.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as Leo thrust in and out of her, digging deeper and deeper. Erika held the sheets tight as their skins touched each other and her cheeks flushing even redder. "AH! Faster!"

Leo roared at her demand and fastened his pace. Her body started moving up and down like the member is in control and her breasts started jiggling as well. "Y-You! Ah!"

Erika moaned and screamed as the pleasure rang around her body. She felt the same orgasm from before, but the surge was doubled and felt her walls tighten around him.

"Ah! I-I'm…ah! I'm coming!" Leo moved even faster and felt the surge of pleasure in his member as well. He made one final thrust inside her and both stared at the ceiling.

"Leo!"

"Erika!" They both moaned loudly and said each other's names for the first time in their life. Leo squirted out his liquid inside Erika's belly, filling her with his juices of pleasure. Erika as well squirted her juices to Leo's member and to the outside, wetting the sheets once more and making a puddle of their mixed juices.

"Ah…hah….." Both panted following their time together. Leo removed his member from Erika's womanhood with a soft moan heard. "That was amazing…"

"It was….that's how real practice is…when it comes to a guy….and a girl….." Leo panted heavily and made a soft thud at the bed. Erika moved her head to his chest before kissing him in the lips.

"I love you….Saijou Leonhart…."

"I love you too…..Chiba Erika…" Leo responded with a kiss as well and held each other tight and closed their eyes.

 **5 minutes later after Erika and Leo's session…**

"You mean….Erika and Leo did it?" Toshikazu was dumbfounded and asked his other younger sister.

"Yes, I heard them screaming and moaning. I think the both of them are asleep," She responded as they approach the door of Leo, to which they should check first. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Toshikazu watched his younger sister walk away from him before taking a turn to the right, losing sight of her completely. He placed his hand at the doorknob. He inhaled and exhaled heavily and blinked.

"Here goes nothing," Toshikazu twisted the doorknob and the sound of the door creaking was heard. What he saw was something he shouldn't have seen. There he saw was his little sister and Leo, sleeping together, naked, in bed. IN BED. He felt his nose drip out blood and his cheeks running red and tried to erase his dirty thoughts. He made one step closer to them, but a creak of the floor woke them up.

"Ugh….what the...morning already—" Erika stopped when she stared at her brother with the blanket on her hands. She felt her cheeks run red and felt her arms weaken, only to have the blanket fall off and expose her breasts to him.

"Ah!" Toshikazu turned away and closed his eyes. He shook his head around for a few seconds before turning his head to his sister and she was already in her white underwear. He stared at her, but was met with a glare.

"You stupid fucking Peeping Tom! Get out the room, idiot!" She shouted before slapping him in the face.


End file.
